


Three Bottles

by grosskaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting, i guess, please don't look at me im garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki drinks a bit too much while he's at school.</p><p> </p><p>(a repost from my other acc bc im too embarrassed to continue to keep my sin there [yells])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> im really so fucking sorry

Kaneki had made a lot of very bad decisions before, but this had to be one of his worst.

During his painfully long day at school, he'd somehow managed to have a mental lapse so large that he'd managed to drink three whole bottles of water.

Why was this a problem? Well, the rapidly increasing pressure on his bladder was a big part of it.

He'd always shied away from asking to use the bathroom at school, preferring instead to not disturb the teacher or the other students and focus on his studies. Besides, other people in the bathroom made him nervous and he ended up not being able to go. This had led to some close calls on his walk home, but he was certain the situation had never been as bad as this. His bladder physically ached with its fullness, and he had to clench his fists tightly to focus on continuing to walk. _Just a little longer,_ he thought to himself. _I just have to get to my aunt's house and I'll be fine._ He was speaking to himself more confidently than he felt.

"Yo, Kaneki!"

 _Oh, no._ The voice came from far behind him. Normally he'd be happy for his best friend to walk with him, but his current predicament left him wishing that Hide had never seen him. He ducked his head, and hoped against hope that Hide wouldn't perform his usual flying tackle-hug greeting.

Hoping didn't seem to work. Hide all but jumped on his back, looping his arms around his neck, and Kaneki let loose a pathetic-sounding whine as his knees buckled and his bladder spasmed uncomfortably. _Ugh._ He had to _go._

Swallowing back his embarrassment, he mumbled, voice shaking, "H-hey, Hide..." He didn't have the heart to tell Hide to leave him alone, and he was far too embarrassed to explain his predicament.

Hide removed his arms from around Kaneki's shoulders and fell into step next to him. "Are you okay, man? You sound weird, and you're walking funny. What's wrong?"

 _Damn Hide and his crazy perceptiveness..._ Kaneki groaned softly and tried to subtly press his thighs together as he walked. His need was getting worse by the minute, and it was hard for him to focus on talking to Hide and holding it in at the same time.

"I'm, um, fine." He touched one hand to his chin, clenching and unclenching the other. "I had kind of a rough day at school..."

Hide frowned slightly. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense..." He set his hands behind his head, going silent, but occasionally stole glances at Kaneki in an attempt to tell what was really the matter. 

Kaneki sighed softly, happy that Hide wasn't pressing him but desperately trying to think of how to get Hide away from him. There was pressure there, now, and he was beginning to question his chances of getting back completely dry, though he clung tightly to the hopes of being able to control his own bladder. You know, like the _senior_ in _high school_ he was.

His bladder twitched again and Kaneki decided that he would just have to pull the trigger.

"Hide..." His voice came out more shaky and pathetic than he wanted it to. "Um, please....leave me alone, right now."

His friend turned to face him in confusion. "Whaaat?! Why?"

 _Crap._ Kaneki hadn't accounted for this in his thought process. He panicked for a second, mentally pressing the 'abort command' button.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Just as soon as he said this, he was forced to stop walking to press his thighs together and clench his fists tightly as a low whine fell from his throat. It seemed like all three of the water bottles had decided to pool in his bladder at once, and it took him a moment to force himself to continue to walk.

Hide had to work to conceal the knowing grin that crept across his face when he realized that of course Kaneki had to use the bathroom. He'd picked up on his unwillingness to use the school bathrooms; this situation or ones like it had happened pretty often before, and he knew it was fucked up, but seeing Kaneki desperately squirm and whine just got him excited somehow. He decided to press him further.

"Come on, 'neki. I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He turned to his friend, feigning wide-eyed innocence.

"Fine," snapped Kaneki, cheeks beginning to burn. He opened his mouth. And closed it again. How did he let Hide get to him? It was way too embarrassing to say aloud.

He turned to Hide, who was making a vague 'go on' gesture, and sighed shakily. Squirming and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his quickly mumbled words bumped into each other uncomfortably as he spoke. 

"IjustreallyhavetousethebathroomIdrankwaytoomuchtodaysopleaseleavemealone." He mentally slapped himself in the face. He'd spoken so quickly that his sentence sounded like one giant word, and now he'd need to explain it again, which he didn't feel like he could do without keeling over and dying from embarrassment.

To Kaneki's relief, Hide clicked his tongue in sympathy. "Dang, that sucks. At least you're almost to your aunt's house, right?" 

Kaneki nodded quickly, though at this point he was seriously doubting his chances. 

He walked faster. Hide matched his pace.

 _He's really not gonna leave me alone, is he...?_ Kaneki resigned himself to being accompanied and sped up a little more, but almost immediately had to stop dead in his tracks as his overfull bladder protested, his legs trembling. Crossing his legs over each other, he clenched his fists tightly at his knees. He wanted so badly just to hold himself, but Hide's presence made that impossible.

"Kaneki...?" Hide peered over at Kaneki's reddening face which was almost immediately hidden by a hand. "You gonna make it?"

Kaneki was at once offended and worried Hide was right. "Of course I am, Hide! How weak do you think I am?" he muttered.

"Pretty weak," Hide smirked.

Determined to prove him wrong, Kaneki straightened his spine, but quickly doubled over again as a short stream escaped, dampening his underwear. It was just a spurt, but he was now on high alert, jamming both of his hands between his shaking legs.

"Aah-" He was trying to hide his face in his jacket without using his hands-not an easy task. "Shut up. Don't look. Don't look at me." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and another whine burbled out of his throat.

Hide couldn't help but look. Something about Kaneki's desperation was just, well, _adorable._

"Are you oka-"

"I'm fine!" Kaneki snapped, prying his hands from between his legs and tightly squeezing his thighs together, sweating nervously and squirming, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. He didn't want to think about how stupid and weird he must've looked a second ago. "Let's just keep walking." His aunt's house was just two blocks away. If he could just make it there, he'd be fine. He'd be _fine_.

"Whatever you say." Hide picked up the pace, and Kaneki followed as closely as he could with his thighs pressed together. He managed almost a block and a half before his steps slowed and his breathing became shallow.

"Hide-" His whole body trembled. He crossed his legs and jammed his hands into his crotch. "I can't. I can't do it anymore. Don't look at me." He was going to lose it right there. All three bottles of water were determined to get out, and immediately.

Hide offered his (admittedly weak) encouragement. "You can do it, Kaneki, it's just, like, ten meters from here!"

"You don't get it, Hide!" Unexpectedly, Kaneki's eyes glimmered with tears. He looked like a mess. He felt like a mess. "I can't...Oh, god..." He hated how pathetic and helpless he sounded. Knees buckling, he dropped to his knees on the sidewalk, simply unable to hold it in for another minute. Despite his hands digging hard into the front of his pants, hot spurts of urine were escaping every few seconds, visibly dampening the front of his pants.

And Hide was definitely staring. Kaneki flushed redder than he even thought possible and turned his head away, tears leaking from his eyes. "Don't look, don't look at me, Hide, this is-" his voice cracked into a high whine as another spurt escaped- "-I'm sorry...!"

Finally, his aching bladder could take no more, and gave out, the dam bursting. He gasped shakily as he lost control, hot piss soaking through the front of his pants and streaming onto the pavement, forming a huge puddle. His hands dripped with his own bodily fluid, his pants sticking to his legs, warmth flooding through them. Kaneki, though there were tears streaming down his face and his whole body trembled with humiliation and relief, moaned softly because, _god_ , it felt amazing to finally release the contents of his bladder after holding them in for more than six hours straight. He could barely stand to think about how his (probably former by now) best friend was standing there, watching him soak through his clothes.

After he was finally empty, he couldn't force his body to move to face his best friend, who stood in front of Kaneki in shock. He sniffled pathetically, shaking with tears and anxiety, kneeling in a puddle of his own mess. What would Hide think of him now? Certainly he'd lost any respect his friend had for him. _There's no way he doesn't hate me_ , Kaneki thought. _Or he's grossed out, or he's laughing at me and taking embarrassing pictures..._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hide...It's so disgusting but I just couldn't...I couldn't hold it anymore, I'm so sorry-"

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's fine. No big deal."

Kaneki looked up, eyes red from crying. "Wh...what?"

Hide sported his trademark megawatt grin. "It's totally fine. I understand."

"Really? Y-you're not mad at me or anything?" Kaneki rubbed his eyes with a non-dripping wet part of his sleeve.

"Yep." Hide smirked. "Shit happens. Or, in your case-"

"Shut up." 

Kaneki stood shakily, sniffling, hating the cold, sticky feeling between his legs as drips ran down his legs onto the sidewalk.

A thought struck him that left him almost dizzy and temporarily sucked all the air out of his chest.

_What about my aunt?_

Panic. He felt like he was drowning. "Hide-l-my aunt. She'll kill me. She can't see me like this." 

Hide widened his eyes. "You can't just sneak around her and wash your stuff?"

"It doesn't work like that, Hide!" Kaneki rebutted, panic evident in the high pitch of his voice. "She'll make fun of me, she'll get mad, Yuuichi will laugh at me, she might kick me out agai-"

"Got it," he reassured. "She's the worst. You can crash at my place."

"Thank you," sniffled Kaneki. "Thank you so much." Hide slipped an arm around Kaneki's shoulders, seemingly not caring about the urine dripping off his sleeves and pants. Kaneki wrinkled his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> there just isn't enough omo in this fandom i had to im sorry


End file.
